topmodelstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanity Fair´s Next Top Model Cycle 5
'' Vanity Fair´s Next Top Model, Cycle 5'' is the fifth cycle of Vanity Fair´s Next Top Model and the first season to be aired on TopModelStories Youtube Channel. . The winner will receive a spread in Vogue Italia, the cover of Beauty in Vogue & Vogue Italia, an Alexander McQueen Fashion Campaign and a $100,000 contract with MaxFactor cosmetics. The judging panel, was changed in this cycle; consists of Kortnie Gibson - AKA:TopModelStories as Editor & Brain of the VFNTM Brand, American Chocolate Diva & Fashion Model Sessilee Lopez, British, Sexy & Handsome Model Sam Way ''', Dutch & Couture SuperModel '''Ilse De Boer & Canadian Model & Face of Versace and D&G Simon Nessman. Episode summaries 'Episode 1 - The Bootcamp' Original Airdate: October 20, 2011 Following an exhaustive nation wide search and thousands of auditions, 58 girls made it to bootcamp. After three days of bootcamp, 30 girls advanced to a final round of casting, in which the final thirteen contestants would be selected. Upon their arrival, the girls were lined up to face Kortnie and the judges. Dressed in swimwear, they had but one chance to impress the judges. There was an array of beauty and characters all vying for one thing: to be crowned Vanity Fair´s Next Top Model. In the second day; the 58 girls were told by Kortnie that it was time to meet the "real them". They going to have their first photoshoot; a shoot that would test their naturality, fierceness and the most important factor their inner confidence. Before the end of day two however, the dream ended for 28 would-be models. After surviving the cull of the day before, the remaining 30 girls were put to the test in an extravagant and sophisticated shoot; where their going to bring their potential through the extravaganza of makeup makeup and accessories,. The end of this bootcamp episode came to a tantalizing climax, when Kortnie revealed the final 13. When the thirteenth girl was chosen, Kortnie mentioned that so many girls had potential, but chose Jenny Lee & Kendal Brown as the fourteenth and fifteenth finalist. 'Episode 2 - Western Fashion' Original Airdate: 4 November, 2011 The start of the Top 15. The girls arrive by luxury boat at a luxurious and expensive house. They are met by Ilse De Boer on their own private beach. For the week's photo shoot, the girls had to be represent one of the most interesting fashion style; "The Country"; they have to pose in a farm while theire wearing incredible country couture garments. At judging, the new judges of the cycle was revealed to be the new panel of judges. Also Elle announced the prizes for the winner (see above). Nikita, Tia and Kelsey received universal praise for their editorial photos, but it was Nnenna and Kendal´s lackluster performances which sent them to the bottom two and in the end Nnenna was deemed to have more potential thus Kendal who was the first finalist eliminated in the competition. *'First call-out:' Nikita Kiceluk *'Bottom two:' Kendal Brown & Nnenna Agba *'Eliminated:' Kendal Brown *'Featured photographer:' Mike Rosenthal *'Special guests:' Andrej Pejic 'Episode 3 - The Jeans Catastrophe' Original Airdate: 18 November, 2011 After the first elimination of the Cycle, the 14 remaining models were put to the test under pressure while their work for one of the most important fashion company in the world "CalvinKlein"; the girls have to sell jeans for the new campaign of this company. This week the girls receive a ULTIMATE for the average photos that the bunch produce. Only Jenny, Brittani, Joanna, Kelsey, Juste and Nnenna pulled off good photos, while the rest failed to impress based in the judges criticism. The judges criticized Cecilia for the lack of modelling potential in their photo & Alevtina for not participated in the photoshoot. Despite several girls producing unsatisfactory pictures, Cecilia and Alevtina were the bottom two contestants for failing to commit to their goal of the photoshoot. But it was Cecilia who got spared for displaying more commitment with the cycle and Alevtina was the second girl sent home of the cycle, despite the judges thinking that she have the best look and the best potential to win this cycle. After of the elimination; Kortnie (AKA:TopModelStories) inform to the remaining girls that Fo decide to quit the competition for personal reasons. *'First call-out:' Jenny Lee *'Bottom two:' Alevtina Kuptsova & Cecilia Perez *'Eliminated:' Alevtina Kuptsova *'Quit:' Fo Porter *'Featured photographer:' Hyungwan Roo 'Episode 4 - The Splash of Fashion' Original Airdate: 29 November, 2011 The episode starting with the announcement of a new contestant that going to fight for the title of Vanity Fair´s Next Top Model; so Simone joined the bunch of girls. After of a hard week for the girls; the girls participated in a difficult; they have to sell swuimsuit while their pose with buckets of cold water thrown over them! How does it feel to model swimwear in the middle of winter?. During the elimination the judges are really happy with the pictures of Kelsey, Allison, Nikita and Simone. Cecilia is also praised for giving a different - mysterious expression, therefore showing improvement from last week. Nnenna delivered a great photo but was told her inability to take styling was getting in her way. However, Kortnie (Aka:TopModelStories) says that there are a few they could possible send home today. Kelsey was called out first for being the best in translate the essence of the theme to their photo. Eventually Juste is sent home, because the judges thought her beauty & potential did not translate into photos. *'New Model:' Simone Holtznage *'First call-out:' Kelsey Martinovich *'Bottom two:' Juste Jouzapaityte & Tia Ayrton-Hill *'Eliminated:' Juste Jouzapaityte *'Featured photographer:' Harold David *'Special guests:' Andrej Pejic & Tanya Dziahileva 'Episode 5 - Spring Impact' Original Airdate: 10 December, 2011 The girls returned from panel and find to Kortnie Aka:TopModelStories and she thanked to the girls for shown the high potential that she know their having; after having had a catastrophic week in the Calvin Klein Jeans Photoshoot. Later of that; the girls receive the TopModelStories Mail that said "You´re prepare to cause a Spring Impact"; The girls were next taken to a park for their photo shoot, and learned they would be shooting in groups this week. They then met their photographer Pamela Hanson and stylist Lori Goldstein, who dressed the girls in spring gowns from the collection of D&G. At panel, most of the girls received positive feedback from their shoots. Kelsey stunning shot earned her the first call for second week in a row. Nikita, Allison and Brittani produde OUTSTANDING SHOOT this week too. But, Nnenna for produce O.K photos, Shannon lack of self-confidence & Tia for nor stand out in the crowd landed them in the bottom three, but in the end Nnenna was deemed to have more potential, and Shannon & Tia was sent packing in a Shocking Double Elimination. *'First call-out:' Kelsey Martinovich *'Bottom two:' Nnenna Agba, Shannon Stewart & Tia Ayrton-Hill *'Eliminated:' Shannon Stewart & Tia Ayrton-Hill *'Featured photographer:' Pamela Hanson *'Special guests:' Lori Goldstein, Anja Rubik, Julia Saner & Fabricio Bach 'Episode 6 - The 40s Never Ended' Original Airdate: 16 December, 2011 The last shocking elimination alarms many of the remaining girls, their never knew thing that Tia and Shannon can be eliminated in a DOUBLE ELIMINATION. Later of that; the girls receive the TopModelStories Mail that said "We´re going to be a Mad Men"; the girls were taken to the old Classic House of America, where they were to pose for Rachel Zoe's 40s Never Ended collection. At panel, Joanna, Simone and Kelsey all received positive feedback, but Jenny received top praise for her stellar photograph however she was criticized for their inconsistency every week, but despite that she received the first call-out. Analeugh received the worst feedback, as the judges felt that she was doubting herself, and it was getting in the way of her performance, and she landed in the bottom two alongside Allison, for not participated in the photoshoot. Eventually Analeigh was saved, but she was warned that if Allison had not participated in the shoot; she had been eliminated. *'First call-out:' Jenny Lee *'Bottom two:' Allison Harvard & Analeigh Tipton *'Eliminated:' Allison Harvard *'Featured photographer:' Jordan Graham *'Special guests:' Paolo Anchisi Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) Eliminated Still in the Running Call-out order * The contestant was voted by Viewers as the Best * The contestant was added into the cast due to an opening in numbers * The contestant did not send their photo shoot and was eliminated * The contestant quit the competition * The contestant entered the competition, replacing a contestant who quit * The contestant was part of a non-elimination bottom two * The contestant was eliminated outside the judging panel * The contestant was eliminated * The contestant won the competition 17 Category:2011 television seasons 17 Category:2011 television seasons